The present invention relates to the quantitative metering of granular or powdered products.
The metering of products, by weight or by volume, has numerous applications in industry. In certain cases, it is highly desirable that the weight or volume measurement can be effected continuously. While continuous quantitative metering has been fully mastered in the case of liquid products, this is not true in the case of products which are in powder or even granular form. Numerous systems of quantitative metering which operate, in particular, on the basis of weighings are already known. However, all the known metering techniques have recourse to automatic control, to complex instrumentation, or to attached calculation means, making the systems complicated, bulky, expensive and/or unreliable in an industrial atmosphere or poorly adapted to operate at variable rates. Furthermore, the volumetric systems raise difficulties with respect to the filling and removal of the unit metered volume or do not lend themselves to operation at high rates.